overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose
.]] .]] :"Don't trust her. She's a devious, manipulative abandoner... oh, and she's your mother!" — Gnarl during an encounter with Rose in Empire City. Rose is the first mistress encountered in Overlord and the mother of the Fourth Overlord. History Rose was born to the Wizard and is the sister of Velvet. She also seemed to be the Lady of Castle Spree, before it fell on siege. ,running to Castle Spree's Store Room.]] Overlord While helping refugees of the Plague in Heaven's Peak, Castle Spree came under attack by bandits, led by someone who seemed to be the Wizard, and who wanted Rose to join him. Rose refused, knowing the man could not be her father. She was saved by the Third Overlord, who drove the bandits from the castle, and afterwards, she joined him to be his mistress. When the Third Overlord went to Heaven's Peak to investigate the plague, Rose discovered that the woman to be married to Sir William the Black was her sister, Velvet. Initially she attempted to hide this detail, but eventually came clean when the Overlord stopped the plague by killing the source, the Succubus Queen. She holds much disdain for her younger sibling, looking down on her as a spoilt, materialistic brat too used to getting what she wants. After defeating Sir William, the Overlord finds Velvet and is possibly tempted to take her as mistress, but, canonically, remains loyal to Rose. After the Overlord has defeated six of the heroes, the Wizard appears at the Dark Tower and reveals himself as the Second Overlord. He has brought Velvet to his side and is attempting the same with Rose yet again, but she remains loyal to the Third Overlord. As the Second Overlord drains the third of his spells, Rose intervenes and damages the Tower Heart, giving the current Overlord the fighting chance he needed to defeat his predecessor. Months later, after the Abyss crisis in Overlord: Raising Hell, Rose was revealed to be pregnant with the Third Overlord's child. Interlude Rose thought it was inappropriate to single-handedly raise a child in the Dark Tower, and left for the remote village of Nordberg, far from the prying eyes of the minions. Shortly after, the Great Cataclysm occurred, destroying and warping the surrounding lands of the Dark Tower, spreading a magical plague and general disorder. After giving birth to her son, Rose left him and tried to find someone to bring order back to the World, and that someone would be one Florian Greenheart. Helping Florian rise to found his Glorious Empire and take the identity of Solarius, Rose hoped that Florian would bring order to the world in the absence of her old lover, who still remains trapped within the Infernal Abyss. She later married Marius, Solarius' right-hand man and spokesperson, but only to keep a close eye on him. Overlord II Florian proved to be too power-hungry, stealing magic from every source possible and collecting it in a vat in the hopes of turning himself into a god. His actions causing more harm than good, Rose sought out someone to defeat him and found her son, who had become the Fourth Overlord. Visiting him, Rose warned him of the dangers of treading the path of an Overlord, but encouraged his quest to defeat the Glorious Empire by pointing him in the right direction. In the final battle at the Empire City, Rose took her son's side and gave her consent to destroy Solarius and the Great Devourer .In the end,she is seen,flanked by two sentinels.Her outfit is very similar to that of a Sentinel. .]] Dark Tower Upgrades Rose's tower upgrades are different from Velvet's. Starter Kit: (the starter kit is available right after Castle Spree. Do not spend gold at that moment if you plan on getting Velvet) : Upgrade Kit: (you get the upgrade kit after the Mistress choice in Heaven's Peak) : Total gold spend for Roses' upgrades is 23500. Sisters-bedroom.jpg|Comparing Velvet's and Rose's bedroom. Sisters-extra-room.jpg|Comparing the "recreational room". Sisters-hallway.jpg|Comparing the hallway in the Private Quarters. Sisters-throneroom.jpg|Comparing the Throne Room decoration. Crown Top.jpg|The Crown Top Tower Upgrade. The_Living_Area_.png|The Rose Bedroom Tower Upgrade. The_Private_Quarters.png|The Rose Private Quarters Corridor Tower Upgrade. Rose Throne Room.png|Guardian Statues. Chimaera Statues.png|Chimaera Statues. Guardian Statue Concept_Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of Guardian Statue. Banners.jpg|3d models of the banners. Personality and Traits Rose does not like things to be disorganized and is for the most part a polite and proper woman compared to her spoiled sister Velvet, though she proves to have sharp wit and a sense of humour. As of Overlord II she develops a belief in Order over good & evil and a cycle of balance, where when one gets too strong another must rise to defeat it, with Solarius being the one needed to be defeated while her son must be the one to restore the balance, eventually to be slain. Quotations Overlord: :*''"Your little creatures are just darlings aren't they. I'm Rose."'' — First encounter with Rose at Castle Spree. :*''"I thought you were just the usual run-of-the-mill dungeon fodder, but you've surprised me! I think someone like you could use someone like me. Let's go!"'' — Rose takes charge right from the start. :*''"I'd better get up there, wouldn't want those little dears eating my things and getting a tummy ache."'' — Private Quarters have been set up at the Dark Tower, and Rose's luggage has been brought up. :*''"Those little Cherubs of yours, they're precious aren't they?"'' — Small talk in the Private Quarters. :*''"And I thought you had a brain somewhere beneath that armor!"'' — Rose is undignified about getting dumped for Velvet. Overlord II: :*''"I hope you don't expect me in clean this up. Men... can't destroy without getting everything all messy!"'' — Rose's reaction to her son's destroying the Devourer. She still hates disorder. See also :* Velvet :* The Wizard :* Third Overlord :* Fourth Overlord :* Overlad's Family Tree Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II